


Parenting is Hard - Especially When They're All Adults

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Children, Dad Ali, Dad Jimmy, Dad Jos, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mum Bilbo, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: All of the England Cricketers live together in a house - what situations and shenanigans could this create.
Relationships: Alastair Cook & Dom Bess, Alastair Cook & Joe Root, Alastair Cook & Mark Wood, Alastair Cook & Ollie Pope, Alastair Cook & Sam Curran, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Sam Curran/Dom Bess, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 616
Kudos: 5





	Parenting is Hard - Especially When They're All Adults

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of an 800+ comment thread on one of my works so thank you to @Cricket_crazy28 for that. That thread has a lot more situations than this but I wouldn't recommend you read it because it is utter madness. 
> 
> This is literally just heart-sickening fluff - no sadness or angst to be found. It's just a series of situations that could occur. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

"Ali!" Joe screamed as the ex-captain walked into the dressing room after training. He bound up to Ali wrapping him in a tight hug. 

"Hey Joey, did you have fun today?" Ali pressed a kiss to Joey's head before releasing and moving to great the rest of the kids. Bessie and Sammy were curled up in the corner whispering to each other and occasionally passing cards to each other. They both smiled brightly at Ali before turning back to their game of top trumps. 

"So much fun. I got Bennie out four times with my spin and he isn't happy about it." Joey laughed cheekily when Ben grumbled loudly at Joe's comment. Eoin ran his hand through Ben's hair soothingly, glaring jokingly at Joe. 

"Your spin's improving then, that's good." Joe blushed at the praise, turning to Jos and continuing their conversation. "Ben, you can bowl at him tomorrow and return the favour." The all-rounder perked up at the idea, kissing both his boyfriend's on the cheek and beaming at Cooky. 

"Ali, guess what?" Ollie called from his position on Rory's lap. Ali walked over with a bemused smile on his face. "I was wicket training with Jossy and Bilbo today and I didn't drop a single ball." Ollie continued when he realised he had Ali's undivided attention. 

"He did really well," Jos announced from across the room, lying down on the bench and stretching his sore muscles. "He's improved loads from when he started."

"I'm proud of you bub," Ali cooed softly, running his hand through Ollie's hair before moving towards Stuart and Jimmy who were arguing about something. "Hello, darling," Ali purred, pressing a soft kiss against Jimmy's lips. Half the room (the adults and Joey) cooed whereas the other half (the babies) groaned at the affection. 

"Shut up, lad," Jimmy grumbled, turning around to glare at the kids, who pouted and glanced away from him. "We've got some news though."

"We've found a house and there's enough room for everyone," Ali announced causing the room to go up in a loud bustle of noise. "We can go to Ikea at the weekend and everyone can plan their rooms out." 

"They're definitely soundproofed right, Ali," Joe called out, sitting on the floor by Jos and resting his head back on Jos's stomach, "coz Jos and I are loud and none of you needs to hear that." 

"Joesph Root, there are children present," Ali scolded. Joe's eyes widened as he glanced around at three babies in the room. He was lucky that Sammy and Bessie were only half paying attention and were mainly focused on their game. Ollie was listening but he was well behaved so he wasn't going to get Joe in trouble. 

"He's got a point though skip," Jonny piped up from his spot on the floor. "You didn't let Sammy and Bessie soundproof there's and we all remember how that turned up." 

"Uncle Jonny," Bessie called out in embarrassment, he was staring at the ginger, his cheeks and ears flushed, in betrayal. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up." A couple of weeks ago when Sammy and Bessie were alone in their room, Sammy ended up screaming loudly and everyone rushed in to check on them. Since then the young couple had been too awkward to start anything and only shared a few not-so-innocent kisses.

"Jonathan," Ali sighed in disappoint, "contrary to popular belief you are classed as an adult here, please act like one." 

"Are there trees?" Jimmy internally groaned at Sammy's question, picturing all the injures Sammy could cause with trees. 

"There's a garden," Ali stated, "with trees, but, you are not allowed to climb them." Ali stared at Sammy intently until he glanced down in disappointment and nodded reluctantly. "But, we can get some form of climbing frame that you can safely act like a monkey on." 

"Thank you," Sammy cheered, jumping up from his seat and running towards Ali. He jumped on him, wrapping him in a hug and allowing the older man to catch him. "I half promise I won't climb the trees." 

"What do you mean half promise?" Bilbo asked, walking into the changing room. He had offered to help the groundsmen clear up and stayed out with Jason messing around as they collected the equipment. 

"I don't mean to climb the trees, mum," Sammy responded, releasing Ali and reaching out for a hug from Bilbo. "Sometimes I just end up in them. Usually when I'm scared." 

Sam B melted, ruffling Sammy's hair gently and pulling off the younger's bandana and shoving it in his pocket. "It's okay, Boop, I understand." Sammy cuddled into Bilbo, resting his head on his chest and enjoying the warmth. 

"Guys, it's time to go home," Ali told the room a few minutes later after everyone had finished getting dressed and packing their kits up. "Who's with who?" 

"One sec," Jimmy grunted, pulling out his phone and getting the car schedule up. "I've got J-Roy, Bilbo, Sammy, and Bessie. Ben's got Mark, Eoin, Stuart, and Finny. Everyone else is in the van with Cooky." 

Everyone headed off in their collective groups, leaving just Jimmy's car left in the dressing room. "Papa?" Sammy called out, watching Jimmy shove his bowling shoes back in his locker. Jimmy looked up and hummed slightly. "Can I drink my Capri Sun in the car?"

Jimmy looked at the drink and then back at Sammy. "Sports bottles only in my car, I watch you eat dinner every night. I don't trust you not to spill it everywhere." Sammy looked down in disappointment and turned to face Bessie as he sniffled. "You can have this though." Jimmy pulled two strawberry lollipops out of his pocket, handing one to each of the babies. 

"Thanks, Papa," Bessie smiled, unwrapping his lolly and popping it in his mouth. He turned to Sammy laughing as he watched him struggle with the wrapper. "You're such a mess," he teased, taking the sweet and pulling the plastic off for him before pushing it into Sammy's mouth. 

"You two disgust me," Jason huffed, wrapping his arm around Bilbo's shoulder and pulling him out the room. 

"But you love us, Uncle Jason, you're life would be incomplete without us," Sammy spoke around the lolly, giving his words a childish lisp. He grasped Bessie's hand, chasing after the older boy's. Jimmy shook his head, sighing and follow the babies out of the room. 

* * * * *

Joey and Mark were sat next to each other in the car, bouncing excitedly in their seats. Today, they were in Ben's car on their way to Ikea. Joey loved Ikea, there were so many places to hide and scare people. Him and Sammy had snuck into the living room after lights-out the night before to talk about all the things they could do in the store. Mark was just excited to pick out furniture, he loved shopping. 

Ali and Jimmy had decided to make it a family trip to Ikea and the result of the adults all disagreed, but no-one was brave enough to tell the parents. None of the kids had seen the house yet as Ali and Jimmy wanted the finished room to be a surprise to the three babies. 

"Bennie?" Joey asked, "does Ali have my card?" None of the children were trusted with their bank cards. Joe's had been taken off him after someone convinced him to spend a thousand pounds on a guitar which broke three days later. 

"Card?" Mark asked, unsure what Joe was on about. He glanced at Eoin and Ben in confusion and the adults just glanced at each other in bemusement. 

"Don't worry about it, baby boy," Eoin responded. Paul Collingwood had set Mark's bank account up for him when they started at Durham and the boy just never knew it existed. No-one has seen a problem with it because they tend to buy Mark everything he so much as looks at, some would say he's spoilt (everyone would say it, literally everyone). "I'm sure he's got it, Joey." 

"Ok, Eoin." The conversation lulled until they pulled into the Ikea car park. Joe squealed pressing his face against the glass and looking at the huge store with wide-eyes. "Mark, we're here." Joe went to take off his seatbelt but was stopped by Ben coughing loudly and staring at him through the rear-view mirror. 

"Is the car still moving?" Ben asked with a deceitfully cheerful voice, Joe nodded quickly, smiling at the ginger. "So that means your seatbelt still needs to be on." 

"Sorry, Bennie," Joe sang, looking back out the window and smiling happily when he saw Jos standing by Ali's minivan. He patiently waited until Ben had completely stopped the car before jumping out and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Missed you, Jossy," he muttered into Jos's neck, pressing a gentle kiss against the skin. 

"Missed you too, sunshine," Jos responded. 

"You've literally been apart for a half-an-hour drive," Jason complained, opening Jimmy's car door and letting Sammy out (the child safety was permanently on in any car that Sam Curran was sat in). "How do you to cope through test-batting?" 

"They don't," Ben answered, grabbing Mark's hand and intertwining their fingers before the shorter man could run away. "Jos cuddles the babies to stop himself feeling bad and Joe pouts until he's back. You're lucky you don't have to deal with it." 

"Ben," Jimmy sighed, shaking his head as Joe pouted deeply, frowning at the all-rounder, "don't tease him, you're just as bad when Eoin is batting in an ODI or Mark is literally doing anything other than paying attention to you." 

"There's no need for arguments, you all love each other it's cute." Ali stopped the conversation before a fight could break out in the Ikea parking lot. "Everyone, go in your relationships, write down what furniture you want and we'll get it delivered." 

"Can I buy a new blanket coz ours isn't big enough for the bed?" Sammy asked, turning to face Ali with a hopeful expression. He was lying and everyone knew he was, the boy owned more blankets than a blanket factory. They were piled all over the bed causing Bessie to complain every night as he shoved them all out of the way trying to get in bed. 

"Don't you have enough blankets, Sammy?" Jason asked, thinking about the sheer monstrosity he knew was in Sammy's room. 

"No," Sammy answered seriously, "I like soft things. You can never get enough soft things. Why would I have enough?"

Bessie melted at his boyfriend's adorable response, holding his hand gently and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "We can get some more, baby, don't worry." 

Ali's heart warmed at the sight and he slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out a thick wallet. He flipped it open, pulling out a blue credit-card and passing it to Jos who smiled, taking the card and slipping it in his pocket. "Who's on Sammy duty?"

"No-one," Jimmy answered after he pulled his phone out and checked the calendar. "I think you said that Bessie could handle him alone." 

"Did I?" Ali was shocked but he glanced at the young couple and shrugged. "I would give you your cards but last time you lost them both so just text before you buy anything and we'll come pay."

"Okay, bye dad." Bessie pressed a kiss to Ali and Jimmy's cheek before getting pulled away by Sammy towards the store. Joe and Jos had already left, the older being rushed towards the entrance by the younger's firm grip.

\--

"Joey, what are you doing?" Jos was confused. He had been writing down the name of a bed when Joey suddenly took off. He turned to see Joe standing on a mattress, jumping up and down. 

"Testing it out," Joe responded, continuing to bounce. He let out peals of laughter before jumping down to sit on the mattress, turning to stare at Jos. "Cuddles?" He asked pouting his lower lip and holding his arms out for a hug. 

"Joey, we're in public." Joe's frown deepened as he looked up at Jos through his lashes, batting his eyes, the picture of innocence. 

"You don't want to cuddle me?" Joey asked, his tone despondent as he looked away and sniffled. 

Jos knew he was being played and tried to hold his resolve. "If you get off the bed, I'll let you hide in a wardrobe and tell people you're looking for Narnia," Jos bribed watching his boyfriend tilt his head and consider the offer, "and when we get home we can cuddle for as long you like." 

"Three wardrobes?" Joe offered, standing off the bed and burrowing into Jos's side. 

"Okay, baby boy, you can hide in three wardrobes." Jos pressed a soft kiss to Joe's lips before pushing him away from him. "Go hide in a wardrobe and I'll try and find you." Joe lit up, scampering away from his love in search of the best hiding spot. 

\--

"Where's Mark?" Eoin asked, walking back over to his ginger boyfriend. He had been admiring the lamps when he turned around and realised his baby was missing. 

"He's just touching everything in that corner for no reason," Ben motioned to the Geordie who was literally running his hands along every bedspread in front of him. "Marky?" He called out, gaining the brunette's attention. "Don't touch it unless you're going to buy it." 

"Sorry, Bennie," Mark responded walking over to the group with a lollipop in hand. 

"Where did you get the lolly, baby boy?" Eoin asked, grabbing Mark's wrist before he managed to put the sweet in his mouth. 

"A nice man gave it to me," Mark explained nonchalantly, not seeing a problem with his words, "he wanted me to follow him but I said I had to ask permission first." 

"Good boy on the not following bit," Ben started, taking the sweet away from his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his head when he started to whine. "But what did we say about taking sweets from strangers?" 

"You didn't say anything," Mark responded, reaching out for his lolly again and growing distressed when Ben held it out of his reach. "That's my lolly, he said it was just for me." 

"We'll get you a new lolly from Jimmy okay, no eating sweets from strangers," Eoin explained, running his fingers along Mark's jaw softly. Mark simply huffed, turning away from his boyfriends and walking away from them. 

\- - 

**12:47 Bessie to Family Chat**

_We have a problem._

**12:47 Dad**

_What have you done?_

**12:48 Bessie**

_I've lost Sammy. He was there and we were talking and then suddenly he wasn't. I've checked all the wardrobes but he's not sat in any of them or on top of any of them._

**12:48 Papa**

_Where are you?_

**12:49 Bessie**

_Between the bedroom and kitchen sections._

**12:50 Uncle Jonny**

_Chris and I will come search, we've finished._

**12:51 Uncle Bennie**

_We'll come too. We're done. Jimmy if you have a lollipop that would be much appreciated, we have a pouty boy on our hands._

**12:51** **Uncle Eoin**

_We also need to go over stranger again and not accepting sweets from random people._

**12:52 Dad**

_I'll add it to the list. Jos, where are you and Joe?_

**12:53 Uncle Jos**

_We've just finished looking at bedding. We'll come help._

**12:54 Papa**

_2 images sent_

**12:54 Papa**

_Domonic, there is no need for this level of blanket obsession._

**12:55 Bessie**

_It wasn't me. I can't say no to Sammy and he wanted them._

**12:56 Uncle Jason**

_Speaking of the little shit, we found him on top of a fridge._

**12:57 Mama**

_Jase, watch you're language the babies are in this chat. We're heading you're way. We'll pay for the blankets and leave._

**12:58** **Papa**

_Tell Sammy he's holding onto trolley until we're back at the car._

**12:59 Mama**

_He knows. He said someone tried to talk to him and he got scared and hid._

**13:00 Dad**

_Poor baby, is he okay?_

**13:01 Mama**

_Yeah, he's fine. He knows stranger-danger so no problem._

* * * * *

A few months after the Ikea incident, the family were all moved into the house. They all had their own rooms and some common areas where everyone could chill out. True to his word, Ali had installed a climbing frame in the garden and Sammy spent most of his time hanging upside down from it (he hadn't yet climbed any trees). 

"Kids, it's bedtime," Bilbo called out, heading into the kid's living room where Joe and Mark where were napping on the sofa and Bessie, Sammy, and Ollie where sat my the arts and crafts table.

He headed over to the sofa tapping both boys gently on the shoulder until they slowly opened their eyes to stare at him. "It's bedtime, darlings," Sam cooed, running his hands through their hair and coaxing them off the sofa. Ben walked in scooping Mark up, closely followed by Jos, who carried their respective partner's into their rooms, getting them ready for sleep. 

Sam walked over to the crafts table and looked at the boys work. "What have you all been doing?" He asked cheerfully, looking over Sammy's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the bare skin as his oversized sweater was falling off one shoulder. 

"We were making and decorating our chore charts. Dad said we could coz then we'd want to put our stickers on them." Sammy wiggled happily as he talked, showing his mum the chart and smiling widely. 

"Looks gorgeous, Boop, but it's bedtime now." All three babies whined at this, turning their puppy dog eyes on the blonde. "No arguments, go get ready for bed and Papa and I will come in and read you your story." 

At the promise of a story, they all jumped up, running into their rooms to get ready. Sam shook his head and started clearing up the table. 

\--

Jimmy walked into Bessie and Sammy's room, shocked to see Bessie and Ollie staring at the bed in annoyance. "What's wrong, boys?" 

"He's got too many blankets, I can't get in," Bessie complained, motioning to his boyfriend who was cocooned in a pile of blankets. 

Jimmy laughed, removing the giant teddy bear for the bed and shifting the blankets until Bessie could slide in next to his boyfriend. Dom drew his boy into his chest, Sammy just sighed contently and rested his ear where he could hear Dom's heartbeat. Ollie carefully lay down next to the boys, on top of the blankets so he could easily head to his own bed after the story. 

Jimmy perched on the edge of the bed with Sam standing behind him. He flipped open the book, today was The Lord of the Rings (it was obviously Ollie's choice, Sammy would have picked Biff and Chip again and Bessie would want one of Swanny's books read to him again). 

The babies loved it when Jimmy read to them (and he made sure he never missed a bedtime - even when he was away he would send them videos or voice notes) because he always made sure to use the right voices and make bedtimes fun. 

\--

"You finished?" Rory whispered, walking into the room to find the three babies asleep on the bed and Jimmy closing his book. 

"Yeah just done," Sam responded, "can you plug the nightlight in please?" Rory bent down to the socket by the wall, flicking the switch and then turning the main light off. The room was awash in a subtle orange glow with the outlines of the planets on the ceiling. 

"I'm just gonna get him to bed." Rory slipped his arms under his kitten, picking him up and carrying him out the room. 

"Night night babies," Sam muttered, pressing a kiss to the boys' foreheads. Jimmy leant into doing the same before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

\--

"Bedtime, baby," Jimmy crooned to Ali, pulling the book out of his hand and leading him out of the room. 

"Alright let me go check on the babies." Every night, Ali would slip into Bessie and Sammy's room, sit in the rocking chair next to their bed and just watch them sleep for a few minutes. He would then fuss with their blankets, making sure they were all covered before kissing them goodnight and going to bed. 

* * * * *

"Jim?" Ali shouted through the house, looking for his husband but also trying to keep one eye on Sammy at all times. Jimmy walked into the room sending Ali a blinding smile and throwing Ben a bemused look. Ben was stood behind Ali uncharacteristically shy as he clutched his hoody in embarrassment. 

"What's up, babe?" Jimmy gave Ali a quick kiss and hugged Ben before walking over to Sammy, who was sitting at the crafts table, and ruffling his hair gently. 

"I need you to watch Sammy for me," Ali spoke, "it turns out Ben has absolutely no fashion sense and shall never be allowed to buy his own clothes again, so I'm taking him shopping." He stopped, turning to Sammy before speaking again, "can you make that a rule please, bub?" 

Sammy nodded, picking up a pen before writing elegantly on his paper. "Joey will get jealous, just to warn you." 

"I'll take him for a hike tomorrow to make up for it." 

"No problem, babe," Jimmy answered, pressing a kiss to Sammy's head as he turned to look at him with a blinding smile. "Where are the others?" 

"Eoin and Jos went on some adventure, Mark and Joe are drawing in the dining room, Bessie is training with Stu and Finn in the garden, Rory and Ollie went on a date, Chris and Jonny went to play golf, and I believe Sam and Jason went out for coffee." 

"Alright, so just got to keep an eye on this little monkey and occasionally check in on Joe and Mark. Have a good day," Jimmy responded, tickling Sammy slightly as he spoke. Ali and Ben quickly left the room, grabbing the car keys before leaving. 

"What are we making today, bub?" Jimmy asked, looking down at Sammy's paper. 

"Dad asked me to write up the rules and make them look pretty, so that's what I'm doing." Sammy went to show his papa when a loud giggle came from the dining room. 

"Bear with me for two seconds, bubba, I'm just gonna go check on those two and you can tell me all about it when I get back ok." 

Jimmy walked into the dining room to see his two oldest sat on the floor and colouring on the walls. "What do you think you're doing?" 

The two boys turned to face Jimmy, guilty expressions on their faces as they stumbled over their words. "Ali said we could draw," Joe started, "he never said it had to be on paper." 

"It was sort of implied, wasn't it?" Jimmy sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead before staring at the kids. "Joey, go sit on the naughty step for five minutes while Mark cleans his half and then swap. After that can you guys go hang out with Stu, Bessie, and Finny in the garden because I've left Sammy alone with crafts which is dangerous." 

The boys nodded happily, knowing if Sammy wasn't unattended their punishments would have been much worse. "Sorry about that, bub, what were you saying?" Jimmy asked as he walked back into the living room, luckily finding Sammy in the same space he was before he left. 

"It's the house rules," Sammy explained, handing the paper over to Jimmy, "the old one was ugly." 

Jimmy read over them, smiling happily as Sammy waited for his approval. 

  1. No Babies Are Allowed In The Kitchen Alone
  2. No Going In Other Peoples Bedrooms After 10 p.m. Without Permission 
  3. No Going Into Stuart And Steve's Cottage Without Permission
  4. The Babies Must Be In Bed By 11 p.m. 
  5. No Sam Curran's Are Allowed Anywhere In The House Other Than Their Bedrooms And The Lounge Before An Adult Is Awake
  6. No Teasing Ollie 
  7. No Buying Unnecessary Objects Without Permission 
  8. Ben Isn't Allowed To Buy Clothes Without Permission 
  9. Sammy Isn't Allowed To Be Left Alone (if you need to do something find someone else to watch him)



"This is really good, bubba, nice use of colours," Jimmy praised, causing Sammy to blush heavily, leaning into his side in happiness. 

"Can I use some scissors, please papa?" 

"Do you need scissors?" Jimmy checked. The last time they trusted Sammy with something sharp, they found him attempting to cut off his own toe to see if it was possible.

"No," Sammy admitted, shrugging and going back to colouring, "they're just fun to use."

"Maybe that should be rule ten," Jimmy suggested, "no sharp items to be given to Sam Curran." Sammy just shrugged, picking up his pen and adding it to the list. 

"Can we watch a film, papa?" 

"Sure we can, bubba," Jimmy agreed, walking over one of the beanbags and dropping down. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Finding Nemo?" Sammy suggested, walking towards JImmy and then shifting awkwardly, not sure where he should sit. 

"Finding Nemo it is." Jimmy set the film up and then opened his arms, prompting Sammy to slump into his lap, cuddling close and watching the screen in awe.

* * * * *

"Please remind me why I thought bringing the babies shopping was a good idea," Ali groaned, getting out the car and sliding the back door open for Bessie, Sammy, and Ollie to spill out. 

"Everyone else was busy so you had to bring us," Ollie responded, "and other than Sammy, Dommy and I are actually helpful." Sammy would have denied this but he had been distracted by a butterfly and he wasn't paying attention. 

"Joesph and Mark, you will sit in the car calmly and safely until we return, am I understood?" Ali kept his tone serious, allowing no misinterpretation. 

"Understood," Mark responded, "why can't we come in with you?" 

"You're banned from the store after you took out half the cereal aisle with a trolley." It had been a horrible day and Ali had to apologise for hours before they were allowed to shop there again. 

"Oh yeah I remember," Joe giggled, sobering up quickly when Ali glared at him slightly. "We'll sit here, promise." 

"I'm trusting you too so please don't be stupid." 

"Us, stupid, never." Mark denied, pressing a kiss to Ali's cheek before closing the door and turning on some Disney music.

"Sammy, can you please make sure you have one hand on the trolley at all times please?" Ali asked kindly, pulling a trolley out and smiling as Sammy instinctively grabbed onto the side. "Bessie, can I trust you to hold the shopping list and tell me what we need?" Dom nodded happily, pulling the paper out of Ali's pocket and scanning the contents intently. 

"Can I do anything to help?" Ollie asked.

Ali pulled his wallet out and handed it to the boy. "Can you read through everyone's allergy cards and just make sure I don't miss anything." Ali would never forget one of his family's allergies but he knew the young ginger liked to feel included and needed. 

\--

Forty minutes later, the little family walked out of the shop, their trolley full of bags. Sammy was still clinging to the trolley not wanting to disappoint his dad.

Ali slid open the vans side door and stared at the kids inside in shock. Joey and Mark were play fighting with toy lightsabers. "Where did you even find them?" 

"We brought them with us," Joey answered, collapsing the plastic and slipping in his bag. Ali shook his head, he'd learnt a long time ago not to ask too many questions about their actions, and simply stared unloading the shopping into the car. 

* * * * *

Sammy turned, grumbling in annoyance. "What's wrong, baby?" Dom mumbled from beside him, pressing a kiss to the flesh of his neck. 

"I can't sleep," Sammy whined, he felt tears prick at his eyes. He'd been trying to sleep for hours but his skin felt all wrong, his limbs felt like they were being pulled painfully. 

Hearing Sammy sniffle broke Dom's heart and he pulled Sammy in close and pressed gentle kisses to his head. "It's okay, baby boy," Dom cooed, "do you wanna go see Sam and Jase, see if they can help?" 

"Please," Sammy muttered out helplessly. Dom stood up, bringing Sammy up with him and walking them to the door. "Wait." Sammy turned walking back to bed to grab his stuff Lion, Ceasor, and his fluffiest baby blue blanket. 

"Ready?" Dom asked, combing Sammy's hair out of his eyes. He cooed quietly when Sammy nodded tiredly, leading him out of the room and up the stairs. 

Jason stirred as the door opened and two small figures walked into the room, he nudged Sam until he woke. "Nightmare, boop?" Jase asked, shifting away from Sam and leaving space in the middle for the two boys to climb in. 

"Insomnia," Sammy pitifully whined. He climbed onto the bed sinking under the covers and quickly being drawn back into Sam's chest. 

"It's alright, boopie," Sam cooed, trailing his arm up and down Sammy's side until he relaxed into the hold. Dom climbed in next to Sammy receiving similar treatment from Jason.

After a few minutes, everyone was mostly asleep, Sammy's eyes drooping closed before he shifted uncomfortably, moving forwards and tucking his face in Dom's neck, sighing against the skin, with Ceaser held between them. "Love you, mum, love you, Uncle Jase." 

Jason smiled, pressing a kiss to Dom's head before finding Bilbo's hand on top of the covers and linking their pinkies together. Once everyone was settled, they fell asleep quickly, staying in the warm hold until morning. 

* * * * *

"Mama?" Sammy called out walking into the games room and finding Sam watching Jason play Call of Duty. 

"Yes, boopie?" Sam turned around, a large smile lighting up his face as he watched his youngest bound into the room. 

"Can we make cookies? I wanna bake but I'm not allowed in the kitchen alone," Sammy explained, grabbing Bilbo's hand and pulling him out of the room. 

"Slow down," Bilbo chuckled, "we can make cookies but you need to calm down." 

"Can we invite, Uncle Chris, he loves baking too?" 

"I'll text him," Bilbo, pressed a kiss to Sammy's head, wrapping him in a hug as he pulled his phone out and shot off a quick text. A few moments later, Chris Woakes walked into the kitchen. 

"What's this I hear about making cookies, Sammy?" 

"Uncle Chris," Sammy cheered, pulling away from Bilbo and wrapping Chris in a warm hug, "I want cookies and mama says we can bake them." 

"Sounds perfect," Chris responded, kissing the top of Sammy's head before releasing him. "Wash your hands first." 

\--

The cookies were done but the kitchen was a mess, Sammy was covered in flour and sugar and the counter-tops were covered in various ingredients. A plate stood sat in the middle of the destruction with almost fifty chocolate chip cookies piled high on it.

"You can have one now and some more after your tea, okay?" Usually, Chris would give the babies as many cookies as they wanted but Sam tended to be stricter with the kids' diets, especially his babies. 

"Mama," Sammy spoke, turning to Bilbo, "can I have two? Bessie's been working in the gym all morning and he deserves one. I'll come right back and help clean up, I promise." 

"Of course you can, boop," Bilbo responded, handing Sammy a cookie and pushing out of the room. 

Sammy came back in a couple of minutes later with a dazed look in his eyes and swollen lips, Dom had obviously been very happy with the cookie. "You doing alright there, Sammy?" Chris teased but it went straight over Sammy's head (probably because he was so shocked from the heavy kisses Dom had given him). 

"Thanks for baking with me Mama and Uncle Chris," Sammy muttered, pressing a kiss to their shoulders in thanks. 

"Anything for you, boop," Bilbo responded, hugging him tightly.

* * * * *

Sunday's were everyone's favourite day in the house because Sunday's were family day. Every Sunday morning, the adults would wake up and stumble into the kitchen making themselves some coffee to wake up before baking the kids hot chocolate. 

Ben would carry Mark into the adults' living room and place him gently on the sofa where Joe would stumble in and cuddle up next to him, covering them both in blankets. Ben and Eoin would then sit next to the boys, running their hands through their hair. Ollie and Rory would come out of their post-run shower, their hair still damp as they curled up on a cricket-ball shaped beanbag where Rory would open his latest non-fictional book and quietly read it aloud to Rory. 

Chris and Jonny would come in next, preparing the babies blanket fort in the corner of the room before falling into a second beanbag together, Jonny perched on Chris's lap with his head buried in the brummie's neck. Jason and Sam would walk in a place some form of baked good on the table for people to snack on later before curling up on the loveseat next to the fort. 

Jos and Jimmy would sit at the other end of the sofa starting up an animated conversation about the news. This would last until Joe started whining that Jos was too far away and the wicket-keeper would excuse himself from the conversation and sit on a beanbag in front of Joey. 

Jimmy would then the television on and put on any random children's cartoon which would coax the last two babies into the room. Bessie would walk into the room, holding the hand of a very sleepy Sammy who stumbled behind him. Dom would lead them over to the fort where they would flop down and watch the cartoon. Sammy's head pressed against Dom's chest, listening to the thumping of his heart.

Ali would then walk in with a tray of hot chocolates, handing Joe and Mark's to Eoin and Ben to hold until they wanted them. Rory would hold Ollie's while he read and Bessie and Sammy's were put on the small table next to them. Cooky would then curl up against Jimmy and watch over his family with love warming his chest. 

Stuart and Finny would enter the living room last, almost an episode and half of the cartoons in. They'd walk over to the fort, laying down on either side of the babies and gently stroke their hair while cooing softly. 

\--

Just before lunch, the front door would open and Andrew Strauss would walk in, closely followed by a very loud Graeme Swann. Swanny's presence would wake up Bessie and Sammy who would rush outside to play fetch with him while Straussy would say hello to the adults and give the other babies a big hug. 

Jimmy and Jos would fire up the grill, starting the barbeque aspect of lunch while Bilbo and Chris would take to the kitchen to cook. The rest of the adults set the table and got drinks prepared while Straussy would walk over to Swanny and say hello to the final two babies. 

On this particular Sunday, Sammy turned around hugging Straussy tightly and muttering "grandad" into his neck. Strauss gasped quietly, tears filling his eyes, everyone joked that he was like the babies grandad but they had never actually called it him before. 

Sammy then pulled away rushing inside before reemerging five minutes later with three cards clutched in between his fingers. "I got a new top trump set and this was England cricketers but they didn't have you, Uncle Swanny, so I made you one myself."

Sammy shyly held out the card, smiling hesitantly and burying himself in Dom's arms in protection. Swanny looked down at the card in love and smiled happily when he saw that all of the numbers were one-hundred. 

"This is amazing, Sammy, thank you." Sammy blushed as Swanny pulled out his wallet and carefully put the card in the clear section so he would always see it. 

"I made one for you too, Dommy," Sammy muttered, handing Bessie one of the other two cards. "But this one is about relationships." Dom almost cried when he saw that Sammy had made him a top trump card covered in hearts and kisses. The categories included 'cudleability', 'romanticism', and 'cuteness' to name but a few and obviously Dom scored one-hundred in all of them.

"You're too cute, baby boy," Dom muttered, pressing kisses all over Sammy's face causing him to break into laughter happily before sighing as Dom pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Who's the last one for?" 

"Oh that's mama's, he didn't have a card either." Sammy carefully showed the last card to Bessy (who was still clutching his own card to his chest in love) this was the same as Swanny's except it had an added category of 'mamaness' which was also a hundred. 

Ali watched this scene with mirth and happiness in his eyes. He walked up to his husband (who likes always was arguing with Jos about the correct way to barbeque a sausage) and traipsed himself against his back. Living together had its struggles and could definitely be hard at times, but, the moments like these made everything worth it. 


End file.
